Of Wins and Losses
by matrixaffiliate
Summary: Harry realizes that winning is exhilarating, but losing isn't always so bad either. One-shot.


**A/N A post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. Cannon compliant. Rated K+. Everything belongs to JKR.**

I've got you now! Harry thought in triumph as Ginny tried to lead him in a fake for the snitch. He'd already seen it when she faked in the wrong direction. He made to follow her but at the last second broke away towards the fluttering snitch. Harry heard Ginny swear behind him as he sped away.

"Language, Weasley!" He yelled teasingly, closing the gap between him and the snitch. Motivated to win their best of three, Harry sped forward and with deft skill caught the snitch just as Ginny caught up with him.  
Whooping with excitement Harry flew a celebratory loop up into the air before bringing his broom next to Ginny's. She had an adorable pout plastered on her face.

"You must have cheated!" She teased him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Really?" Harry laughed. "I thought for sure your excuse would be that you're a chaser not a seeker."

"I definitely considered it." She admitted, dropping the pout and grinning. "But I thought cheating might infuriate you more. I have to get you back for showing me up at my own house."

"Fair enough." Harry laughed as they brought their brooms back down to the ground behind the Burrow. "But you don't have to worry about these little **losses**." He grinned, emphasizing the word losses by poking her playfully. "You won the most important seeker battle a few years ago so anything after it isn't important."

Ginny gave him a shove. "Yes that was a very good win. But if you're going to gloat about your win today then maybe I'll send you home without supper." She gave him her best impression of her mother's warning eye and placed her hands on her hips, which only sent Harry into a fitful of laughter that Ginny ultimately joined in.

Once they'd both managed to breathe again Harry took Ginny's hand in both of his and chivalrously knelt before her. "Can you ever forgive me?" He asked in his best theatrics.

Ginny looked down on Harry, considering her now kneeling suitor. She smirked. "On one condition..." And she started to push him into the dirt. Harry had been wise to her plan and grabbed her waist before he fell, taking her down with him as she squealed.

"Afraid of a little dirt are you Gin?" Harry teased tickling Ginny's sides where her shirt had ridden up.

"Nope!" She said with an edge of confidence that Harry missed. "But you should be!" And she shoved a handful of dirt down his shirt and a handful over his head at the same time.

"Oi!" Harry said grabbing a handful of dirt and dumping it on Ginny's head.

Laughing at the sight of the other they lay content in the dirt and grass, hand in hand, looking up at the clouds, listening to the warm summer breeze blow the wind chimes at the back door of the Burrow.

"You know," Ginny started, turning on her side to face Harry. "I think I know of another game we could play."

"I'm always game." Harry replied smiling up at his beautiful girlfriend. "How do we play?"

Ginny smiled, "Well you see, first we have to look right at each other." And she moved closer to him, her flowery scent becoming just a little distracting. Her beautiful brown eyes bore into his. Harry loved Ginny's eyes. He'd never say it out loud but he felt like his whole future lay in her eyes.

"And then we have to be touching." And with speed Harry wasn't prepared for Ginny moved in one fluid motion to straddle him, her hands resting on his shoulders. Harry's heart skipped a beat. The combination of her beautiful dirt smudged face smiling down at him and her body over his made him nervous and excited and definitely not thinking straight.

Leaning close to his face, her breath tickling his cheek, Ginny whispered "And then we kiss each other….." Harry quickly obliged this part of the game, kissing Ginny deeply on the lips for several moments before slowly moving down her neck as she sighed.

"I like this game!" He whispered in between kisses, his hands sliding under her shirt and moving them along her sides.

"There's one last part." Ginny whispered threading her hand through his hair causing him to moan quietly. "The last part is...youhavetoracemetothebathroomforthefirstshower!" And like a bolt of red lighting Ginny was up and racing to the house at full tilt, leaving her boyfriend laying alone on the dirt behind her.

Watching her laugh and run as the realization of his loss hit him, Harry had to admit that losing wasn't always so bad, at least if he was losing to Ginny.


End file.
